One love for Lionblaze
by FatKatLover
Summary: Lionblaze's love wants him and he wants her ... but will he love her forever? or give her up for a better mate? Spoilers for night whispers! DON"T READ IF YOU HAVEN"T READ NIGHT WHISPERS!


** Again do not read if you have not read Night Whispers! Okay this story takes place right before Lionblaze tells Cinderheart that he has a power. I don't know if it's all right. The time of day, where they were. But I hope you like it anyways!**

Chapter one

Lionblaze saw Cinderheart sitting by the fresh-kill pile, choosing something to eat. He quickly ran over to her.

"Can I talk to you?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Cinderheart meowed.

"No, privately…"

"Okay, where?" Cinderheart asked.

"Follow me." Lionblaze meowed, then started walking toward the entrance of the camp. They padded out and after they had gotten near the lake, Lionblaze looked over the glistening water.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Cinderheart meowed.

"I have something to tell you…" Lionblaze started. "I have this… power…"

"A power?" Cinderheart looked curious, but not ready to believe him.

"There's a prophesy… 'There will be three kin of your kin, who will hold the power of stars in there paws' and I will one of the three. I will never get hurt in battle…" Lionblaze wasn't going to tell her about Dovepaw and Jayfeather. At lest not yet.

"There's a whole prophesy about you? " Cinderheart meowed.

"Yeah," Lionblaze meowed. He could see a little of the skepticism leaving her gaze, but that was only half the battle.

"So, what's this have to do with me?"

"Well, you never have to worry about me in battle, and—"

"Never?"

"Never."

"Of that's true it's amazing news… but are you sure?And even if you are I don'twant you to use it as an excuse to take dangerous ricks, Lionblaze." Cinderheart sounded exited, but he had a feeling she would still worry.

"Yes, I'm sure Cinderheart."  
>She rubbed her cheek against his, her whiskers brushing his fur.<p>

_Now or never_.

"Cinderheart?"

"Yes?"

"Will… Will you… Will you be my mate?" Lionblaze closed his eyes preparing for the surprise and refusal.

"Yes."

Lionblaze opened his eyes and looked at Cinderheart, her gray tabby fur shining in the sunset, her blue eyes filled with happiness. _She's so beautiful._

Lionblaze closed his eyes and let his fur brush hers, warmth traveling from her to him, making him very aware of their heartbeats.

"I love you." Cinderheart whispered.

"I love you too."

The moon light was shinning through the roof of the warrior's den. Jayfeather picked his way through, following Lionblaze's scent. As he went his way through he thought about how to say the things he wanted to tell Lionblaze.

_I can't believe you took a mate, and told her everything! Lionblaze do you care nothing for Dovepaw and me? What happens when Cinderheart starts talking to other cats_?

Jayfeather stopped moving through the cats, and put his head down.

_Am I just being selfish, that I would want Lionblaze to stay alone forever?_

Jayfeather turned around and headed back to the entrance of the warrior den. He passed Icecloud.

_She's so kind… No! You can't have a mate, so get over it! _

Jayfeather stepped out of the warrior den and headed to his own.

_Is that why I don't want Lionblaze to have a mate, because I can't have one?_

Questions rushed through Jayfeather's mind, but he pushed the them away and curled up in his nest.

The sun was streaming through the warrior dens roof. Lionblaze could feel Cinderheart's fur against his own. He could have stayed there forever, but he knew he had to get up and train Dovepaw and take care of the Clan.

Lionblaze stood up and padded out, then sat down. Cinderheart must have woken up, and she sat down beside him, the sun warming them both.

"Hey! Lionblaze," Dovepaw ran over and Lionblaze stepped away from Cinderheart. He didn't know why he did this, but he did.

"Can we go hunting with Ivypaw?" Dovepaw asked.

"Umm... If it's okay with Cinderheart," Lionblaze meowed looking over to her. She was so beautiful, her eyes shinning, fur sparkling. But was there hurt in these gleaming eyes of hers?

"Of course it's okay with me!" Cinderheart meowed, happily, "Go tell Ivypaw; we'll meet you at entrance of the camp, just as soon as Lionblaze and I get something to eat." Lionblaze loved listening to Cinderheart's voice.

Dovepaw padded over to the apprentice den, and called in "Ivypaw, get up!"

Lionblaze touched Cinderheart's nose, then walked over to the fresh-kill pile, with her.

"I love you," he whispered to Cinderheart.

"I love you too… but we had better get something to eat, I am hungry!" Cinderheart meowed.

"I'm sorry but I'm spoken for, and if you're hungry then get something to eat!" Brambleclaw meowed, in a laughing tone. "But I take it you and Lionblaze are…"

Lionblaze smiled and looked at Cinderheart, her gleaming eyes told him how much she loved him.

**Thanks for reading it! please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
